Just Sex
by Gothic L
Summary: Le haría ver que, lo que hacían cada noche, no era solo sexo. Haría que también le amara tan intensamente como lo hacía. No dejaría que escape.


**Just Sex**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**.**

Sí, esa dama oscura lo estaba volviendo loco, insano, _desesperado_…

_Las féminas piernas se enredaron en la cintura masculina, sus bocas unidas en un beso apasionado y lujurioso, sus traviesas manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y despeinando sus oscuros cabellos…_

— _Mm—un gemido cargado de placer se dejó escuchar de la mujer de cabellos azules. El pelinegro dejaba marcas en su pálido cuello con sus labios mientras estrujaba con sus manos sus modestos senos…_

Todas las noches se encontraban, se dejaban llevar por la lujuria, solo la acción de tener sexo con el otro y alcanzar el clímax. Se _suponía_ que no había sentimientos de por medio.

Pero poco a poco su ser se estaba consumiendo, sabía que no solo quería su cuerpo, quería _más _de ella… quería tener su corazón en sus manos, saber que era completamente de él y de nadie más. Solo ese simple anhelo que, pasando con el tiempo, se volvió enfermizo, lo estaba carcomiendo. Sabía que si le decía eso a _ella_, la espantaría, lo dejaría…

Él quería todo de ella; su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, su esencia. Absolutamente todo.

_Poco a poco las prendas caían al suelo, desperdigadas. Sus cuerpos, casi desnudos y sudorosos, se topaban, se acariciaban suavemente, pero firme a la vez…_

_Él, aún con ella entre sus fuertes brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y se dejaron caer sin interrumpir con el beso en el que sus bocas se fundieron…_

_Ella restregó su cuerpo contra el de él nuevamente._

— _Umgh…—gimió el otro sintiendo el roce de sus sexos, su excitación estaba al límite…_

La sintió venir por el pasillo y, escondido entre las sombras, cuando giró a la izquierda; aprovechó el momento; la cogió entre sus manos, y la acorraló contra la pared. Pudo percibir el ligero jadeo que soltó del susto. Sonrió ligeramente, se acercó hacia su rostro y la miró a los ojos o más bien a la sombra que los ocultaba.

— Fon, ¿Qué intentas hacer?—la primera en hablar fue la peliazul, su fría voz, _indiferente._

El trato frío que a veces ella solía darle le dolía, casi haciendo que su entrecejo se frunciera levemente, pero supo contenerlo, dejando que la marea de sensaciones se agite en su interior. La tenía en sus brazos, tan cerca de ella como para sentir su respiración, su aliento, su esencia. No debería importarle mucho su indiferencia.

— No mucho, en realidad…—después de unos segundos de silencio, decidió responderle con voz profunda mientras se acercaba lentamente para probar el néctar de esos dulces labios. Levantó ligeramente su capucha, pasó sus delgados y pálidos dedos por los cabellos azules…

_En ese fogoso beso donde sus lenguas parecían realizar una especie de duelo, él la penetró, ahogando los gemidos en sus bocas._

_Al principio el vaivén era algo lento y suave. Ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda masculina, en cambio, las manos del hombre masajeaban los senos de su amante. Sus bocas repartiendo besos por el cuerpo del otro, a veces emitiendo gemidos…_

Después de aquel profundo beso donde él al fin pudo saborear los labios de la peliazul que siempre tenían ese toque de frutillas, pasó a hacer un camino de besos por el delicado cuello tal cual fina porcelana.

— Sabes… sabes que alguien puede venir…—habló en un susurro su compañera, su _amante_.

— No me detendré, Viper—aseguró el hombre de largas hebras negras recogidas en una trenza. Pasó sus manos por las curvas de la pequeña mujer, sonriendo satisfecho al ver el intento de la peliazul de callar sus densos suspiros.

_El vaivén, con el paso de los minutos, se hacía cada vez más rápido, más profundo, casi salvaje. Sentían llegar el ansiado orgasmo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos parecían acumular el placer en sus vientres, su sangre hervía en sus venas. Nada más que jadeos y uno que otro gemido salía de sus labios._

_Sus más bajos instintos parecían haber tomado control de ellos._

— _¡Ah!—chilló la peliazul sujetándose fuertemente del pelinegro al llegar al clímax, sentía varias descargas en todo su ser, sentía estremecerse, su interior sufría contracciones que la obligaron a arquear su espalda._

_Un ronco gruñido se dejó escuchar, el orgasmo de su compañera había sido el detonante para el suyo, sus contracciones aprisionaban tan estrechamente a su miembro, que su placer se intensificó y, con una embestida más, su cuerpo se convulsionó regando toda su esencia en el interior de ella…_

La quería tan desesperadamente, la necesitaba. Estaba, literalmente, loco por ella. Todas esas noches que compartieron, que aunque para ella solo fuera sexo, para él era una oportunidad más de estar a su lado, tocándola, besándola, sentirla solo suya por un instante… la amaba.

De repente, pasos se comenzaron a escuchar en el pasillo; indicando que alguien se estaba acercando. Momentáneamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia dicho lugar, pero cuando Fon quiso darse cuenta, la peliazul comenzaba a desvanecerse en sus brazos dejando a su tacto una ligera bruma color índigo…

— ¡Ah! Buen día, Fon-kun—saludó Luce, animada como siempre, esperando el mismo saludo de parte del moreno, pero se extrañó al encontrarlo mirando fijamente la pared con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo— ¿Pasa algo?

El pelinegro miró a Luce brevemente y, fingiendo una ligera sonrisa, decidió hablarle— Buen día, Luce. No te preocupes, no pasa nada—procuró sonar lo más naturalmente posible.

Luce pareció analizarlo con la mirada, algo en él estaba mal, bueno, no mal, es más como si hubiera cambiado, pero decidió no indagar. Fon era una persona reservada y tranquila, no quería molestar con preguntas probablemente innecesarias— Bueno, nos vemos más tarde—se despidió suavemente entrando a su habitación.

Hasta que la pelinegra cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Fon desvió su mirada por donde se había ido Viper.

Huyó, se teletransportó…

Frunció levemente las cejas, sacando a relucir una pequeña muestra de su sentir. No estaba enojado, tampoco decepcionado. Solo se sentía mal, una pequeña molestia en la boca de su estómago, a diferencia del la gran opresión que sufría su corazón.

Sabía perfectamente que ella no quería que la ahogasen con sentimientos tan profundos y "_exagerados" _como los que él estaba albergando por ella. Sabía que cualquier relación, exceptuando a Arcobaleno, se vería cortada con él si ella supiera todo lo que está en su ser, sus pensamientos. Sabía… sabía que ella huiría tal y como lo hizo hace un par de minutos…

Suspiró algo entrecortado. Daría lo que fuera porque ella sintiera lo mismo que él, que le correspondiera… pero sabía que aquello estaba demasiado lejos para ser realidad.

De todas formas, no perdía la mínima esperanza, esa pequeña luz que aún tintineaba en su adolorido corazón.

Le haría ver que lo que ellos hacían cada noche, no era solo sexo. Haría que también le amara tan intensamente como él lo hacía.

No la dejaría escapar.

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**.**

**The End**

Hola! Tuve tantas ganas de hacer un One-shot, siento que no haya salido más largo. Prometo que el próximo será mejor, ya tengo la mitad escrita, es parecido a este, pero mucho mucho más largo (One-shot) Oh! Estoy sonando algo pervert no? Hahahaha neh, no importa! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
